Angela Balevick H. (Mieszany Świat)
Angela Balevick - dorosła alternatywa Hajs z Mieszanego Świata. Po Koniunkcji staje na czele Dialogu (Niedobitków), jako najwyższy bóg. Kroku wciąż dotrzymuje jej Christian, brat bliźniak. Historia Corverwood i Jama Diabła W tym świecie Jama Diabła zostaje otworzona dziewięć lat później. Do tego czasu miasto rozwija się we własnym tempie, wciąż pozostając staroświecką mieściną. Mieszkańcy żyją w spokoju, nie znając większości Archanioły Kraju. Las, który je otacza, jest wspaniałą ochroną, a także pewnego rodzaju barierą. Dzięki gęstwinie ciężko jest odnaleźć położenie Corverwood. Bariera działa w dwie strony, więc do mieszkańców docierają tylko nieliczne informacje ze świata. Rodzina Balevick składa się z Carmen, Oliviera, Angeli, Christiana oraz Luny i Mari (w innych światach Carmen i Olivier mają tylko dwójkę dzieci). Angela i Christian nadal są bliźniętami i tak, jak w innych światach, są ze sobą zżyci. Christian jest przebiegły, a jego jedyną moralną zasadą jest szczęście jego siostry. Dlatego też, gdy bliźnięta znajdują opuszczoną chatę czarownicy, Chris oddaje znaleziony zegarek Angeli. Nie odkrywają jednak jego magicznych zdolności przez długie lata. Tak, jak w normalnym świecie, Hajs opuszcza Corverwood w wieku pięciu lat, tak tutaj Angela zostaje do czternastego roku życia. Do tego czasu rodzą się Mari i Luna, którzy kolejno mają po sześć i dziewięć lat. Najmłodsza dziewczynka jest często ignorowana przez starsze rodzeństwo, jednak zawsze stara się upodobnić do nich. Tymczasem chłopiec niemal zawsze dotrzymuje kroku bliźniętom, tym samym próbując przekonać ich do małej Mari. Jama Diabła otwiera się z powodu przeciążenia magii, jak to jest w innych światach. Portal, który się uruchamia, wpuszcza do Corverwood setki demonicznych stworzeń. Kreatury nie zważają na los mieszkańców miasta, zabijając każde napotkane stworzenie. Tak, jak w innych wymiarach, ginie główna głowa rodziny Balevick oraz jego żona. W tym czasie Luna ukrywa się z Mari w szafie, a Christian stara się odpędzić stworzenia od domu. Angela stoi przerażona, nie wiedząc co zrobić. W dłoni wciąż ściska zegarek nie pojmując, że w mechanizmie nagromadza się potężna magia. Gdy na chłopca rzucają się demony, zegarek automatycznie się uruchamia, podsycony strachem dziewczynki. W ten sposób Angela staje się prawną użytkowniczką zegarka, tym samym ratując życie bratu. W tym świecie mały Christian nie umiera. Atak demonów trwa całą noc, dzieci spędzają długie godziny w zabarykadowanym domu. Gdy demony opuszczają miasto, rodzeństwo postanawia udać się do kogoś, kto będzie w stanie im pomóc. Niestety wszyscy mieszkańcy Corverwood są już martwi lub wyjechali w przestrachu przed potworami. Dzieci zostają same, a Christian staje się odpowiedzialny za rodzeństwo. CreepyTown i Inwazja Dzieci wyruszają w podróż. Bardzo ciężką podróż. Dopiero po kilku dniach docierają do miasta, zwanego CreepyTown. Z początku nieufnie podchodzą do dziwacznych mieszkańców. Tylko najmłodsza Mari z zachwytem spogląda na zadziwiające stworzenia zamieszkujące mieścinę. Niemal od razu zakochuje się w mieszkańcach CreepyTown, pragnąc zostać tu na dłużej. Dzieci nie mają domu ani prowiantu, więc decydują się na krótki pobyt, który zamienia się w dwa lata, gdy to Chris i Angela mają już szesnaście lat. W tym czasie dzieci poznają nowych przyjaciół i zdobywają nowe zainteresowania. Mari z ciekawością przygląda się poczynaniom Strange, która czasami tworzy kolorowe proszki. Dziewczynka zaczyna interesować się zielarstwem i medycyną, jednak nie chce mówić o tym starszemu rodzeństwu. Boi się, że zostanie przez nich wyśmiana, więc w tajemnicy podgląda działania piratki, czasami traktując ją jak ciotkę. Luna jako jedenastoletni chłopiec, zaczyna interesować się bronią i walką. Razem ze starszym bratem uczy się szermierki oraz władania bronią białą. Z początku kiepsko mu idzie, jednak chce dorównać Christianowi, który doskonale operuje ostrymi narzędziami. Czasami wędruje do HallenWest, gdzie stara się podpatrzyć sztuczki mieszkańców z bronią palną. Angela odkrywa nowe właściwości zegarka. Raczej stara się to robić w zaciszu swojego pokoju, który znajduje się w Vanilla Unicorn. Idzie jej coraz lepiej, jednak dowiaduje się, że moc, która gromadzi w mechanizmie, jest wychwytywana ze środowiska, a co za tym idzie, zabiera energię istotom, które znajdują się w zasięgu mocy urządzenia. Z tego powodu Angela czuje się nieco osłabiona, jednak jej doświadczenie wzrasta. Metodą prób i błędów wnioskuje, że urządzenia nie można używać zbyt często, gdyż grozi to wybuchem energii. Nie wychodzi ze swoich czterech ścian, nie przepada za poznawaniem nowych ludzi. Christian wciąż opiekuje się młodszym rodzeństwem, załatwiając wszelakie sprawy związane z dochodami. Chwyta się różnych prac, zazwyczaj okradając mieszkańców. Chłopak jest niezwykle sprytny i inteligentny. Nie pokazuje po sobie emocji, chyba że obok niego znajduje się Angela. Lubi romansować ze starszymi od niego kobietami, tym samym wyciągając od nich trochę pieniędzy. Prócz rodzeństwa, nie boi się kogoś skrzywdzić. Zawsze działa w sposób, który będzie niósł pozytywne skutki dla niego lub jego bliźniaczki. Uczy się różnych sposobów walki, by w razie potrzeby móc ochronić brata i siostry. Nienawidzi broni palnej, jednak całkiem sprawnie posługuje się pistoletem. Nie przywiązuje się do mieszkańców CreepyTown. Drogi rodzeństwa nieco się rozchodzą. Mari oraz Luna spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu, doskonaląc swoje umiejętności. Angela wyrusza w poszukiwaniu Rady Bogów, a Chris dotrzymuje jej kroku jako ochrona. Po długiej podróży odnajdują zgromadzenie, a po prezentacji swoich zdolności, Angela zostaje przyjęta jako przedstawicielka rasy bogów, a Chris staje się jej osobistą tarczą. W trakcie Inwazji, Mari i Luna dołączają w walce do mieszkańców CreepyTown i HallenWest, a Angela i Christian stają się zwolennikami Federacji. Podczas jednej z walk, na drodze Federacji staje niewielka grupka, próbująca powstrzymać wrogów. Wśród nich znajdują się Mari i Luna. W przypływie emocji, Angela zabija Mari, tym samym wywołując w Lunie przypływ nienawiści. Chłopiec od tej pory stara się za wszelką cenę zemścić na starszej siostrze, a relacje między rodzeństwem doszczętnie się rozpadają. Angela stara się nie wykorzystywać zegarka w walce, boi się, że może uszkodzić urządzenie. Dlatego też to Christian pilnuje zegarka, obwiązując go małym łańcuchem wokół lewej ręki. Koniunkcja i Dialog Następują czasy Koniunkcji, Angela dołącza do rządzących bogów. Przez następne trzy lata gromadzi się z przedstawicielami swojej rasy, starając się dorównać Najwyższemu. Po obaleniu boskich rządów, bogowie zaczynają walczyć między sobą. W takiej właśnie walce ginie Ozyrys, który tak, jak w innych wymiarach, jest bliską osobą w życiu młodej bogini. Dziewiętnastoletnia dziewczyna używa mocy zegarka do zażegnania konfliktów między bogami. W ten sposób powstaje grupa Niedobitków, składająca się z bogów, którzy w jakiś sposób przeżyli. W przeciągu kilku miesięcy, Angela dowiaduje się, że jest posiadaczką dwóch dusz. Po śmierci Mari, dusza dziewczynki łączy się z ciałem młodej bogini. Ta jednak chce się tego wyprzeć i ucisza głos Mari, który rozchodzi się po jej umyśle. Udaje jej się to niemal zawsze, wyjątkiem są chwile, gdy dziewczyna nie potrafi sobie poradzić. Angela staje na czele Niedobitków, tym samym operując grupą bogów, którzy chcą za wszelką cenę odzyskać władzę w Mieszanym Świecie. Grupę nazwała Dialogiem. Razem z bratem opracowuje liczne strategie, by odbić Tygiel. Od tej pory starają się za wszelką cenę pokonać obecnych władców Mieszanego Świata. Wygląd Jako dziecko, Angela nie zmienia się. Wciąż ma niesforne blond włoski, czarną sukienkę i niebieskie oczy. W wieku czternastu lat ubiór ten zmienia na czerwoną szatę, sięgającą do kolan. Jako bogini często zakładała bordowy szeroki płaszcz.. Obecnie jest średniego wzrostu kobietą, a jej uroda jest raczej przeciętna. Nie nosi biżuterii, zegarek powierzyła Christianowi, wciąż pozostają prawną użytkowniczką urządzenia. Nie ma już długich włosów, a proste pasma w złotym kolorze sięgają zaledwie ramion. Niekiedy włosy zakrywają prawą stronę twarzy dziewczyny, jednak ta stara się je zachować w porządku. Każdego dnia zakłada o wiele za duże kimono, które ciężko opada na ziemię, rozpływając się, niczym płatki kwiatu. Strój utrzymany jest w bordowym kolorze, jednak nieliczne elementy są czarne (tak, jak długi sznur obwiązany wokół talii dziewczyny czy symbol Dialogu wyszyty na wysokości bioder). Spod ciężkiego materiału kimona wystaje biały fragment cienkiej sukni, która pełni rolę czegoś na wzór zwiewnej koszuli nocnej. W tym świecie Angela posługuje się jedynie mocą zegarka. Nie potrafi posługiwać się żadną bronią, jednak umiejętności kontroli energii urządzenia są dla niej wystarczające do prowadzenia jakiejkolwiek walki, a w razie niebezpieczeństwa Christian jest w stanie poświęcić za nią życie. Dlatego też nie miała żadnego powodu, by tworzyć jakąkolwiek broń. Charakter Tutaj Angela jest zamknięta w sobie. Zazwyczaj przybiera obojętny, surowy lub nieco smutny wyraz twarzy. Wygląda na skupioną, chociaż często myślami błądzi gdzieś indziej. Nie potrafi sama podjąć decyzji, ale jedyną osobą, która mogłaby jej cokolwiek poradzić jest Christian. Chłopak wie o tym, często wykorzystując naiwność siostry. Dziewczyna ślepo ufa w niemal każde słowo brata, jednak czasami zdarza się jej sprzeciwić lub podważyć jego zdanie. Wierzy w umiejętności strategiczne Christiana i stara się brać z niego przykład. Nie wyobraża sobie jednak życia bez niego. Jest nieufna wobec innych. Często sprawdza zachowania swoich podwładnych, uwielbia bawić się ich umysłami. Jako posiadaczka dusz (obecnie dziewczyna tłumi duszę Mari) potrafi słyszeć echo duszy większości ludzi, ciężej idzie jej to z innymi stworzeniami. Zawsze kochała swoją rodzinę. Nie może zapomnieć o śmierci rodziców i Mari. Nienawidzi siebie za ten incydent i jest wdzięczna Christianowi, że ten ją wspiera. Żałuje tego, że dała się ponieść emocjom. Potrafi zrozumieć nienawiść Luny do niej, jednak ze wszystkich sił stara się wyrzucić z siebie wszelkie poczucie winy. Nie boi się poświęcać członków Dialogu, traktuje ich raczej jako pionki. Nie przyjmuje sprzeciwów, a każdy spór kończy się rozlewem krwi. Relacje Christian Brat bliźniak Angeli. W tym świcie przeżywa atak demonów i w wieku czternastu lat przejmuje opiekę nad rodzeństwem. Chłopiec jest sprytny, inteligenty i zręczny. Od samego początku opiekuje się rodzeństwem, chociaż szczególną uwagę poświęca Angeli, najprawdopodobniej jest to wynik złączenia ich dusz w innych wymiarach. Dziewczynie nie przeszkadzają tajemniczość lub dziwne upodobania jej brata, jak wieczorne zabawy ze służkami, w końcu nie ma prawa zaglądać mu do łóżka. Między rodzeństwem istnieje niezwykle silna więź i potrzeba wsparcia. Christian to rozumie i jest w stanie poświęcić życie za siostrę. Dlatego też, gdy ta zostaje bogiem, chłopak towarzyszy jej jako tarcza. Poświęca się nauce władania różnymi broniami, szkoli się w różnych stylach walki. Christian doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z wysokiego stanowiska siostry i chce to wykorzystać. Wie, że gdy już rasa bogów ponownie powróci do władzy, on i jego siostra będą stali na najwyższym szczeblu wśród wszystkich istot, tym samym zajmując miejsce Najwyższego. Z tego też powodu aktywnie bierze udział we wszystkich obradach, grając rolę głównego doradcy i drugiego dowódcy Dialogu. Angela jest zapatrzona w brata, często radzi się go, gdy występują jakieś problemy. Nie boi się powiedzieć mu o wszystkich jej smutkach, jednak nie chce pokazać przed nim, że tak naprawdę jest słaba. Chce dorównać bratu za wszelką cenę, jednak wciąż uważa, że nie potrafi tego zrobić. Kiedy nie radzi sobie z osobistymi problemami, chłopak potrafi spędzić kilka godzin, tuląc siostrę do swojej klatki piersiowej. Luna Młodszy brat Angeli. Za dawnych lat często dotrzymuje kroku rodzeństwu, jednak po przeprowadzce do CreepyTown ich relacje się nieco zmieniają. Chłopiec nie widuje się ze starszą siostrą, zazwyczaj tylko trenuje z bratem szermierkę. Z czasem i tych czynności zaprzestaje i zaczyna obserwować mieszkańców HallenWest. Po powrocie Angeli i Christiana z pierwszych obrad bogów, Luna utrzymuje sporadyczne kontakty ze starszym rodzeństwem. Zbliża się natomiast bardzo do młodszej siostry, Mari. Dlatego też po jej śmierci zaczyna czuć ogrom nienawiści do Angeli i całego Dialogu, ogarnia go chęć zemsty. Angela stara się pogodzić z tą sytuacją, chcąc również nienawidzić brata. Udaje jej się maskować swoje uczucia i poczucie winy, podświadomie odpycha od siebie myśl, że żałuje tego, co zrobiła. Między nią a Luną toczy się osobista walka. Mari Najmłodsza z czwórki rodzeństwa. Zawsze chce dorównać starszym braciom i siostrze, jednak ci ignorują jej starania. Znajdując się w CreepyTown, lubuje tamtejszych mieszkańców. Szybko odnajduje się wśród nich, tym samym pracując nad swoimi umiejętnościami zielarskimi, do których zainspirowały ją działania Strange. Kontakty między Mari a Angelą kruszą się, gdy ta druga wyrusza w poszukiwaniu Rady Bogów. Dziewczynka przez długie lata ćwiczy medycynę, by wkrótce stać się jedną z najlepszych w tej dziedzinie. Podczas Inwazji, Mari nie wyobraża sobie nie stanąć po stronie CreepyTown. Dlatego też jest zszokowana, gdy Angela dołącza wraz z Christianem do Federacji. Stara się w jakiś sposób przekonać starsze rodzeństwo do odstąpienia od przeciwników Kraju, jednak ci nie zamierzają tego zrobić. Miłość Angeli do Mari zmienia się powoli w irytację, złość i gniew, by na końcu stać się czystą nienawiścią. Podczas jednej z walk Federacji z grupką CreepyTown, Mari i Luna wychodzą naprzeciw starszemu rodzeństwu. Mari stara się porozmawiać z Angelą, jednak ta w przypływie emocji pozwala na niewielki wybuch mocy zegarka, przez co energia życiowa Mari zostaje wyssana w całości przez urządzenie. Lili Elfka, której życie zostaje uratowane podczas jednej z wypraw dyplomatycznych Dialogu. Dziewczyna zostaje porzucona w lesie przez grupę łowców. Wycieńczoną nastolatkę znajduje drugi dowódca Niedobitków i zauważa w niej cenny nabytek. Chwilę później rany elfki zostają opatrzone przez Uzdrowicieli na polecenie Angeli. Od tamtej chwili dziewczyna dołącza do Dialogu, chcąc w jakiś sposób odwdzięczyć się swojej wybawczyni. Stara się dotrzymywać kroku Angeli, którą traktuje, jak swoją właścicielkę. Afirmuje potęgę swojej pani, nie mogąc wytrzymać żadnej negatywnej opinii na jej temat. Potajemnie podkochuje się w Christianie. Można by rzec, że Lili jest przyjaciółką Angeli, poświęca się dla bogini i wypełnia każdy jej rozkaz, będąc przekonana, że każde słowo pani jest prawdziwe. Angela natomiast traktuje elfkę jako służkę. Czasami jednak czuje, że Lili jest jej bliska, jednak odpycha od siebie tą myśl i stara się, by ta wciąż wykonywała posłusznie polecenia. w budowie Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Mieszany Świat Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures